1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to a seal for an energy storage device. The invention includes embodiments that relate to a method of sealing an electrochemical cell.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Development work has been undertaken on high temperature rechargeable batteries/cells using sodium for the negative electrodes. The liquid sodium anode is separated from a cathode by a sodium-ion conducting solid electrolyte and sealed from each other at atmospheric pressure. Suitable material for solid electrolyte includes beta alumina and beta″alumina, known as beta alumina separator electrolyte (BASE). While charging and discharging of the cell, the volumes of the anode and the cathode compartments/chambers change due to the passage of sodium ions through the separator and so the pressure levels in both the electrodes. The change in pressure levels at both side of the separator during charging and discharging reduces the reliability and life of the separator due to fatigue. Also, the ionic transfer may cause a degradation of the separator. This may result in cracking of the separator that may cause cell failure.
It may be desirable to have an energy storage device that differs from those that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method of sealing an electrochemical cell that differs from those methods that are currently available.